1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dynamometric product built into the sole of a shoe that generates electrical energy from the action of walking.
Specifically, the invention comprises two layers, one of which has a liquid-filled area with a liquid powered turbine and the other layer containing an electrical generator or generators which are powered by the liquid turbine responding to the liquid movement in the first layer. These two layers are molded or otherwise connected to a shoe sole.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,495,682 and 5,167,082, both by Chen describe and claim another type of dynamometric generator and energy storage means built into the sole of a shoe. This invention utilizes a lever actuator connected to a pivoting platform which moves with the action of raising and lowering the heel of the foot while ambulating. While this device is useful in generating electrical energy, it is dissimilar to the invention described herein, and lacks certain ergonomic and functional benefits that will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.